Rampart
Ramparts are emplaced defensive turrets found on Grineer missions, armed with twin heavy machine guns to engage enemies. Unlike other types of environmental defenses, Ramparts can be directly controlled by Tenno players by mounting inside them with the Use key (default ), allowing them to use the Rampart's guns. While Ramparts are rooted to their positions, they can be aimed at nearly every direction. Ramparts have a preset spawn upon the game constructing the mission tileset, and there can be none to few in an entire mission. They have a limited amount of Object health and is subject to health scaling, it can be damaged by Tenno and enemies alike. Once destroyed, they are no longer usable. The turret will block most projectile damage to the player from the immediate front, at the expense of destroying the turret's own health pool, which does not regenerate and cannot be restored. It cannot however block any melee damage. Notes *The turret has unlimited ammo but must be allowed to pause to recharge ammo. In addition, the weapons may overheat when used in extended periods, causing a short cooldown period where the weapon cannot be fired, which is about equal to firing a full magazine to empty. *Explosions and AoE effects from weapons or Warframe powers can damage ramparts, including Syndicate radial effects. *While enemies can control the turrets, only a select few can actually operate it. These include Lancers, Seekers, and Troopers, along with their elite and Eximus variants. *The Rampart will explode upon destruction, dealing minor damage in a small area around it. *Ramparts have object based health and do not have resistances to different damage types. Critical hits and channeling damage will have no additional effect. **On Kuva Siphon missions (especially their Flood variants), and on high levels the Ramparts can obtain an incredibly high health pool, requiring many fully maxed shells to take down. *Using weapons with Punch Through like the Paris Prime or Opticor will not allow the player to kill the unit manning the turret through the Rampart. *The twin turrets on the emplacement are static objects until a user operates them, in which the enemy or the player will have the weapons "equipped" (likely as a secondary, although this is just speculation), shown by the brief flash on the weapons when in operation. *Any Specters deployed by a player will start destroying the Rampart upon sight. Tips * can cast around the turret to protect it from incoming damage while allowing the player to fire upon enemies. While explosions penetrate the globe and thus require range mods to be effective, bullets do not, allowing the turret to be used more offensively. *Like Arch-guns, the Rampart will automatically regenerate ammo after 2-3 seconds. *If you are close enough, it can be better just to run at the Rampart. If you get into a certain radius of the turret, the gunner will get out, allowing you to dispatch of the foe with ease and being able to use the turret against the remaining hostiles. *Using a Rampart will only give affinity to the equipped Warframe, not any weapons or sentinels. *Nekros' Shadows can operate the turret. Once near an unoccupied Rampart the shadow will use it, and will continue to use it until the power wears off, the turret is destroyed, or the shadow is killed. With a high enough power strength and duration, it is possible to allow your shadows to take control of all Ramparts on any given room. * led enemies can also use the turret, although unlike Shadows they will be more willing to get out of the turret when enemies get near. As the Rampart has its own separate damage, has no effect on the damage output of the operator. *Loki's augment mod renders this weapon silent. Bugs *Instead of turning slowly, Ramparts currently have an excessively high mouse speed that cannot be adjusted in the options. *It seems that the Rampart will scale with the player's weapon level instead of the mission level. (More testing needs to be done regarding this bug.) *If you are a client and the host is lagging, you will not be able to use the turret at all. * gas clouds can damage both the player and the Rampart while the player is using them. *Because the guns on the turret are equipped by the user operating them, this can cause an uncommon bug where the gun arms will vanish, rendering the turret inoperable despite not being destroyed. *Sometimes, NPCs will mount the Rampart and will aim at and track targets, but will never shoot at them. This includes Nekros' Shadows of the Dead. Functionality for players is unaffected, however. Media Rampart-HUD.jpg|The HUD of the Rampart. es:Rampart fr:Rempart Category:Objects Category:Update 17 Category:Grineer Category:Emplacement Weapons Category:Battery Weapons